Sailor Pluto (manga)
|-|Setsuna Meiou= |-|Sailor Pluto= |-|Super Sailor Pluto= |-|Princess Pluto= |-|Eternal Sailor Pluto= Summary Sailor Pluto is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, as well as the guardian of the Space-Time Door, and was the sixth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Setsuna Meiou. Her attacks are based around time, the underworld, space, darkness, death, precognition, and powers granted by her Garnet Orb. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Power and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 4-A. Higher with Talisman | At least 3-C, likely 3-B | High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Pluto, Princess Pluto, Soldier of the Afterlife, Guardian of Time, Soldier of Change, Soldier of Revolution Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 19-20 (physically, but is already ageless) Classification: Human/Deity, University Student, Sailor Senshi, Nurse Power and Abilities: |-|Sailor Pluto= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Planetary Magic and Empowerment (Astrological Physiology; can draw powers associated with her astrological planet), Cosmic Elemental Manipulation (Space-Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Can send people through space-time, Time Stop and can block off entrance to other dimensions, is also able to close off passage to other worlds as she sealed off the gateway to the world Pharaoh 90 had come from forever), Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Regeneration (Likely Mid; Sailor Senshi possess the light of the planet protectors, which grants them regeneration), Past Life Awareness, Cosmic and Temporal Weaponry, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Flight, Spatial-Temporal Awareness, Precognition, Telepathy, Extrasensory Perception (Can feel any warps and distortions to space-time), Immense wisdom and judgement skills, Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation), Spell Creation and Negation (Can also reverse spells with the henshin), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Anti-Magic, Teleportation (Can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Power Masking, BFR (She is able to teleport beings between reality and her own world. They are thus trapped in a timeless place for eternity), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Summoning (Along with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune), Resistance to: Radiation, Brainwashing, Illusions, Energy Drain, Space-Time Warp, Existence Erasure, Life-Force and Soul Absorption, Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Sailor Pluto lives in a place between space and time, where the concept of direction and distance does not exist, also the Space Time Corridor is a place where time does not flow) |-|Super Sailor Pluto= The same but much stronger, Powers via Crystal through her Planetary Object (with Sailor Crystal which lets her access higher forms and directly tap into the power of her planet), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Nightmares |-|Eternal Sailor Pluto= All from previous to a far higher degree |-|Evil Sailor Pluto= All previous abilities plus Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds, Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3) |-|Lambda Setsuna= Same as previous normally plus Pure Form, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Sailor Uranus). Higher with Talisman (The Three Talismans together held back Pharaoh 90Vol. 8, Act 37 Infinity 11 Infinite - Judgement -'') | At least '''Galaxy level', likely Multi-Galaxy level (Superior to Super Guardian Senshi) | High Universe level (Comparable to the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe whose powers are infinite, Galaxia attacked the Outer Senshi themselvesVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4 instead of sending her Sailor Animamates to fight themVol. 12, Act 55 Stars 6) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, threatened Sailor Moon to unrecognizable degree and was able to knock down Chibi-ChibiVol. 12, Act 55 Stars 6), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets. | Unknown with the Lambda PowerIt's never been confirmed if the Sailor Senshi maintained their Lambda Powers outside the Galaxy Cauldron. As such it's unlikely these powers can be ascribed to EoS Sailor Pluto, and it should be probably be considered along the lines of one-off power-ups. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Likely superior to Civilian Form HotaruVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4''Vol. 12, ''Act 54 Stars 5 when transformed, comparable to Sailor Moon and the Kinmoku Senshi, who were able to traverse the galaxy in a panelVol. 12, Act 56 - Stars 7, faster than the Eternal Chibi Moon and the Eternal Amazon Senshi, who easily traveled 25,000 light-years in an instantVol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8), Infinite attack speed via Time Stop Lifting Strength: Stellar (Stronger than Sailor Moon who can move on Nemesis) | At least Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely''' Multi-Solar System Class''' | At least Galactic, likely Multi-Galactic | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Sailor Uranus). At least Galaxy level with Talisman (Garnet Orb was powerful enough to protect Super Sailor MoonVol. 7, Act 35 Infinity 9 "Infinite Labyrinth" 2) | At least Galaxy level, likely Multi-Galaxy level (Superior to the Super Guardian Senshi). Higher with Talisman | High Universe level (Superior to the Eternal Guardian Senshi) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: Fairly high. She was shown to fly to Pluto without looking weary and did not appear tired in her fights. | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: Universal+ (Guardian of space-time, can control the Space-Time Door from afar) | Unknown Standard Equipment: File:Sm.mangamoontiara.PNG.png|Tiara File:Key_of_Space-Time_Manga.PNG.png|Space-Time Key File:Sailor_Pluto_with_the_Garnet_Orb.gif|Garnet Orb File:Garnet_Rod.gif|Garnet Rod File:PlutoCrystalAct44Dream6.jpg|Pluto Crystal File:Galactica.bracletes.manga.png|Galactica Bracelets * Tiara: Part of any Sailor Senshi's fuku, except Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia, and Eternal Sailor Moon. When looking at the tiara from a distance it appears to have a rather simple smooth golden design with a circular red gem at it's centre. On closer inspection though one can see that it in fact has subtle details engraved in its surface and the gem itself is encased in a golden frame. * Space-Time Key ｢時空じくうのカギ｣: A magical item from the Sailor Guardian of Space-Time, Sailor Pluto, that was carried and used by Chibiusa Tsukino after the latter had taken one from Sailor Pluto's chain in order to travel back in time. The key allowed Chibiusa to travel through various timelines, and call on Sailor Pluto as well. * Garnet Orb: One of three Talismans wielded by the Outer Senshi. The orb is an essential component of the Garnet Rod, an immensely powerful planetary weapon in the possession of Sailor Pluto, and is the focal point for performing the attack Dead Scream. All three Talismans were in the possession of their owners, when they were introduced. Once they were used to summon the mighty Holy Grail, Usagi was able to transform into her much more powerful Super Sailor form as Super Sailor Moon. However, the main function of the Talismans was to call upon Sailor Saturn herself, as they did after the Silver Millennium fell into ruin. The orb also allowed Sailor Pluto to use the Garnet Ball and Chronos Typhoon attacks. * Garnet Rod: The main planetary weapon owned and carried by Sailor Pluto, and it also held the Garnet Orb (Sailor Pluto's own mystical talisman). It functioned as a key (somewhat) for the Space-Time Door. Sailor Pluto used the Garnet Rod for Dead Scream, Abracadabra Pon, Time Stop, and Dark Dome Close. * Pluto Crystal: The Sailor Crystal that Setsuna Meiou used to transform into Super Sailor Pluto in the manga. It was given to her by Hotaru Tomoe. * Galactica Bracelets: Bracelets worn when Sailor Saturn was reconstructed to be a loyal subject to Sailor Galaxia. Can be used to fire blasts of energy at an enemy. Destroying them entirely and allowing the user to take their Sailor Crystal from them. They have purple and green gems on them. Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, immense wisdom and judgement skills, knowledgeable in physics, possibly bordering on omniscience. She has been alive for many millennia guarding the Space-Time door and understands timelines to a T. Weaknesses: Has three "taboos"/rules which she is forbidden to disobey: she must not travel through time, she must not abandon her post at the Door (the reincarnated Pluto was shown to be able to do this), and she must never cause time to stop. If she does stop time, her life is forfeited, all of Sailor Pluto's attacks require the use of the Garnet Orb. In-Character she is less likely to use her Talisman due to it having a very large obvious energy signature and if the three Talismans are gathered they will summon Sailor Saturn, whose destiny is to destroy the world. Needs to maintain concentration to use her magic. Concerned with fighting in the "right way" rather than bottom line winning. | Under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: : Dexterity: Highly skilled. Sailor Pluto performs her attacks and fights skilfully and without difficulty. |-|Setsuna Meiou= : Henshin: Setsuna can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Pluto and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. * Pluto Planet Power, Make Up: The first command used by Setsuna Meiou to transform into Sailor Pluto in the manga, and the only one shown to be used in the first anime series. She just raises her hand and becomes Sailor Pluto in an instant. * Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up: A transformation phrase used by Sailor Pluto in the manga. Here, she used the Pluto Crystal, raises her hand in the air, and thus uses this phrase to transform into Super Sailor Pluto. |-|Sailor Pluto= * Dead Scream ｢破滅喘鳴デッド・スクリーム｣: Setsuna sends a blast of dark energy from the garnet orb at her opponent. It easily destroyed Telulu and threaten multiple Amazoness Quartet at once in her Super Form. * Time Stop ｢時間じかんよとまれ｣: Pluto's forbidden power. She described it as "the ultimate taboo she couldn't break." She only used this maneuver once in the manga, at the end of the Black Moon Arc (she also used it once in the anime, at the end of Sailor Moon S). Pluto can use this power to stop time for a limited period, but at the cost of her life (or at least until she is reborn via her Sailor Crystal). She can choose who is unaffected by the Time Stop. (Note for VS battles: one on one, this move may not be of much use to her, but it could be a game changer in group battles.) * Chronos Typhoon ｢時空嵐撃クロノス・タイフーン｣: Pluto calls up the winds of her ancestor, the god Chronos. This attack protected from and could threaten all the Witches V at once. * Garnet Ball: Sailor Pluto can use this technique to create an energy shield around herself as well as multiple people around her. It was shown in the manga to be able to shield against an attack from Mistress 9 that threatened Super Sailor Moon. * Dark Dome Close ｢冥空封印ダーク・ドーム・クローズ｣: Sailor Pluto uses this technique via the Garnet Rod to open the Space-Time door from a distance. She utilized it at the end of the Infinity Arc to lock Pharoah 90 (as well as Sailor Saturn's essence) in the Tau Nebula, sealing the dimension off from Earth. The attack permanently and completely seals a dimension away. |-|Super Sailor Pluto= A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. |-|Eternal Sailor Pluto= The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Pluto's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Galactica Cannon: An attack used by Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto in the manga series. While under the influence of Sailor Galaxia and her Galactica Bracelets in the Stars arc, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto used their respective weapons, the Silence Glaive and the Garnet Orb respectively, and attacked Sailor Chibi Chibi. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. |-|Lambda Setsuna= At the end of the series, Setsuna absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Base Sailor Pluto | Super Sailor Pluto | Eternal Sailor Pluto | Evil Sailor Pluto | Lambda Setsuna Note: Gallery File:Sailor_Pluto_Concept_Art.jpg File:Sailor Neptune Pluto Uranus Concept Art.jpg File:Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3 Infinity - Dead Scream HD File:1080p Sailor Pluto Dark Dome Close Crystal S3 Others - In the manga, Sailor Pluto also made several references to being the daughter of Chronos, and in Act 20, King Endymion told Sailor Venus that Pluto "carries the blood of the god in charge of time, Chronos." In the musicals, the song "Forbidden Hades" also mentioned that she had the blood of Chronos.Vol. 4, Act 20 Crystal Tokyo - King Endymion -'' '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Demigods Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Hybrids Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Time Travelers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Staff Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Planet Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Nurses Category:Precognition Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Rod Users Category:Soul Users Category:Wind Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Matter Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Psychics Category:Geniuses Category:Wise Characters Category:Cloth Users Category:Biology Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Plant Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Element Users Category:Key Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier